User blog:TFBO/SAO HR 3.20 Japan Release Full Patch Notes
2017.06.29 Update contents of Ver.3.20 Updated the game according to the following contents along with implementation of paid download contents "shrine maiden of the abyss" Chapter 3 "The One Who Resists God" to PlayStation® 4 / PlayStation® Vita "sword art online - Hollow realization" The update data Ver. 3.20 contains elements added only to purchasers of the "Shrine Maiden of the Abyss DLC Chapter 3 or Season Pass" Paid download content "Shrine Maiden of Abyss Chapter 3" Season Pass Buyer, or separate purchases of Chapter 3 "The One Who Resists God" additional elements 1. Character related ● Add a new character Added "Alice" "Eugeo" "Primere Zero" "Tia". 2. System related ● Add new main scenario ● Add new items to Enigma order In addition, All Enigma Orders are now Permanently Spawned, and the conditions of previous Enigma Orders from DLC 1 and 2 have been adjusted to be easier to complete/obtain. ● Implementation of high difficulty dungeon "Oracle Zuri Main" ● Addition of heroine quest The heroine quest of "Alice" "Eugeo" "Argo" will be added. When you clear, the target heroine will master the top skills. ● Addition of co-sleeping event A lying event of "Alice" "Eugeo" "Tia" is added. ● Addition of night conversation RANK 4 When you feel a certain feeling, you can make intimate conversation in the evening time zone. The target characters are "Yui" "Klein" "Agil" "Seven" "Rain" "Alice" "Eugeo" "Tia". ● Added costume for heroine to Visualize Allaire The object heroine is "Strea" "Philia" "Kizmel" "Seven" "Rain" "Alice" "Eugeo" "Tia". * Special clothes of "Alice" and "Eugeo" are added by satisfying certain conditions. ● Implement Visualization Alias for Partners ● Add Heroine's Hairstyle to Character Creation The object heroine is "Sterea" "Philia" "Kizmel" "Seven" "Rain" "Alice" "Eugeo" "Tia". ※ The hairstyle of "Alice" and "Eugeo" is added by satisfying certain conditions. ● Implement sacred treasure protector By achieving Enigma order you can create sacred treasure protectors. ● True: Implementation of Sacred Awakening ● Addition of New Sword Skill · Mothers Rosary (Yuuki · Asuna) (This Sword Skill Looks like it can be used with Rapier and One Handed Sword as their are two Enigma Orders one for Each, so Kirito can most likely use it on either weapon as well) · Thousand Rain (Rain) The above two sword skills can also be used by Kirito by completing Enigma Orders. · Sword of Blue Rose Armed Complete Domination «Liberation» (Eugeo) (This sword Skill Can Also be used on Kirito but it requires you to have Eugeo's Sword Equipped to use it) · Sword of Osaka Osamu Armed Complete Domination «Liberation» (Alice) (This sword Skill Can Also be used on Kirito but it requires you to have Alice's Sword Equipped to use it) ● Release of skill fusion Lv 5 ● Addition of new battle skill dedicated to skill fusion Lv 5 ● Implementation of emotion void refreshes ● 100% success rate of smiths, newly established "commitment rate", is the percent chance of getting a maximum roll enhancement on an Item (You can use Blacksmith Pearls to bypass this and get maximum rolls every time if you use one Pearl on the Enhancement) ● Release the level cap to ??? ※ "150" is the maximum level until certain conditions are satisfied. (When you clear Chapter 3 "The One Who Resists God" DLC Story the Max Level is Raised to 300 and the Infinite Dungeon (1000 Floor Dungeon) is unlocked and when you clear floor 100 the Max Level is raised to 999) 3. Stage related ● New stage "Ellion Ward heterogeneity world" added 【Other detailed update information】 · A page that lets you know the state of skill fusion currently being learned is added to the status window of the main menu and friend screen, and it is now possible to switch. · With skill fusion Lv 3 or higher, you can freely step and pear during SSC. SSC damage will rise with further success. · Increase reception time bonus, reduce sword skill SP amount, increase effect of attack speed, etc. added. · Conditions for achieving skill fusion were relaxed overall. · The effect of weapon mastery and the effect of passive skill were raised. · The consumption SP of battle skill and EX battle skill has been alleviated. · Adjusted the effect of battle skill and EX battle skill. · SSC addition has been added to many skills. (Soul Force / Element Designer / Disciplity / Share Light Ray / Physical Beat / Brilliant Spirit / Blink Stream) · Increased attack power to survival libido + 1800 effect added. - The effect of the physical barrier of the protection seal and Transarrier Relay has been raised. · Adjusted the effect of Life Conversion. We changed the conversion rate to HP 10% = SP 100. HP regeneration will be ineffective within the effect time (HP recovery effect will be effective as before). The lower limit of effective HP extends from 50% to 25%. - The enhancement of the overall status of fellow characters and the power of sword skills, and the improvement of equipment by raising the level were done. · An element that can restore AI_NPC has been added. - Fixed the phenomenon that HP and SP recover due to the buffing effect that HP and SP fluctuate and switching of equipment. · The function of "stateless hill of Remain Hill" has been added to the function of the statue of the goddess by skill points and "re-lottery element currently in place" is added. · Replacement items with suspicious hawkers are added and you can exchange with high rate items using Ultana gold coins. - The effect of the secret stone of the shield and the weapon equipped on the left hand was demonstrated. Accordingly, in the case of two-handed weapons, in the case of two-handed weapons, a bonus will be applied to the parameter effect of the secret stone. · The SP consumption when guarding with a shield was reduced. All users will be updated 3.20 however all content inside 3.20 will be locked till you purchase the DLC 3 License · Updated the communication version. Multiplayer is only possible for people on the same version. · Updated the version of save data. You can not load 3.20 save data on a game version before 3.20. (So if you update to 3.20 and load your save, your save will be updated to 3.20 and you will no longer be able to use your save on older versions) Category:Blog posts